Wendy Richards
Wendy is a minor antagonist, well at least to the heroine Kim Hammond. Wendy is a typical, self-centered, spoiled, popular, rich brat. She expects to get what she wants and has no real compassion for anyone, except maybe herself. Basically she's the stereotypical "mean popular" girl of high school. Last words: "HELP!" Biography Even at childhood, Wendy was a leader and apparently a popular one. When she was eleven-years-old, she and her group of friends; Jude Cunningham, Kelly Lynch, and Nick McBride, where all playing hide-and-seek in an abandoned old building. They're playing caught the attention of the Hammond children, Kim and her twin siblings, Alex and younger twin sister Robin. While Robin insist to go and play with them, the others aren't interested. Kim leaves Robin's side when she forgets her school book and heads back to school, telling her younger siblings to head home. Alex tries to get his sister to come with him, but apparently heads on home. Robin wanting to be part of the group, goes into the building wanting to play with them. However, instead of being kind to her. Wendy and the others, cruelly taunt and tease her. Eventually, corning her and scaring Robin by screaming, "Kill! Kill! Kill!" repeatedly at her. Despite Robin' s frighten and terrified pleas, Wendy and the others just carry on. Apparently the group were oblivious as to the fact that they had cornered Robin too close to a broken window. Eventually, Robin falls through a broken window and falls to her death, plummeting onto panes of construction glass. While Kelly shows remorse, Nick wants to get the police, Wendy and Jude show the least remorse. Wendy, if anything, doesn't want to get punished and convinces the others to make a pact to never tell what happened. The children all flee, believing no one's seen what happened. But someone did see what they did. However, the apparent witness for whatever reason, never came forward. So the police placed the blame of Robin's death on a convicted sex offender, Leonard Murch. Six Years Later Since the incident, Wendy became seventeen-years-old, Wendy and the group have apparently drifted. Wendy stayed closest to Nick McBride for a time, as a couple. But he eventually dumped her for Kim Hammond , something that Wendy's shown to detest. Despite how many times Nick's told her its over, she still openly flirts with him and thinks he'll leave Kim. She treats Nick more as an object and believes him as hers. Unlike most of the others, Wendy has shown no real signs of guilt over what's happened. Nor has she tried to befriend or make up to the Hammond children. If anything, she's become Kim's rival and hoped to become Prom Queen next to Nick, just to infuriate Kim. Since Nick has dumped her, Wendy decides to go with the school delinquent Lou Farmer . However, its more than obvious that almost no one likes either Wendy or especially Lou. However, they both plan to ruin the prom for Kim Hammond at least. She plans to have Nick pulled aside, and most likely Kim, when their names are drawn up for Prom King and Queen. Then Wendy and Lou are suppose to walk up instead of them, taking their crowns. Wendy shows up with Lou and his friends, in a very scantily glittered red prom dress. Tired of her trying to intimidate them, Nick and Kim show off dancing in front of the student body. Wendy starts dancing a little with Lou, but immediately becomes bored and leaves him to dance alone. She later tries to annoy Kim again by flirting and touching Nick. Despite how he politely tries to get her to stop. Nick sees Kim leave annoyed and follows after her. Leaving Wendy to be hit on by Lou's friends but she's repels their advances. Getting tired of Lou's annoyance, she goes to the bathroom to primp up for their prank. Wendy puts on her mascara, but it is running out. She asks "Hey, uh, have you got any mascara?". Then she repeats her question, but there is still no answer. Wendy says "Shit!" and put her lipstick on. Then as she is about to be ready, someone turns the lights off. Then she asks "What are you doing? Lou?" She's quickly confronted with the killer, who begins to chase her all over the school, trying to kill her. After evading the killer several times she stumbles upon Kelly's body and, distracted, is hacked to death with an axe. Wendy.png|Wendy at 11 Screen shot 2012-11-04 at 6.45.28 PM.png|Wendy at the end with the kids giphy - 2019-09-10T214315.767.gif|Wendy at 17, shortly before her death Category:Characters Category:Prom Night 1980 Characters Category:Victims Category:Females Category:Alexander Hamilton High Students Category:Alexander Hamilton High Class of 1980 Category:Deceased